Helpless in Every Way
by LadySnow7
Summary: Marinette and Adrien know each other's identities! But when Marinette gets kidnapped Adrien's world turns upside-down. (Rated T for mild violence later on in the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So if you reading this I'm guessing your interested in Miraculous Ladybug! This is my first FanFiction so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng's eyes flashed opened. She was in her bed and had been sleeping for some time now. The memories of the past day rewinded in her head. She was Ladybug, fighting an akuma with her partner Chat Noir. This akuma could give any kind of sickness to people. Chat had been given the flu from this particular akuma which caused major problems when they were trying to defeat it. He kept having to stop and take breaks because he was sore, dehydrated, and had a blistering fever. She kept trying to go ahead without him so they could beat it faster, but Chat insisted on continuing with her.

"No… No. I'm fine let's keep going." he said when she tried to make him leave to get better. It took hours, but she was finally able to defeat the akuma with her lucky charm, which this time was a very loud whistle. The point of it was to blow it then take the akumaized object, which she found out was his doctor's coat, when it was trying to block out the sound of the whistle. When she captured the akuma and used her lucky charm to put everything back the way it was, Chat Noir was still sick.

It took her a little while to realize, but even though she fixed the objects that had been changed, she could not change what had happened to the people's bodies. The sickness had already become one with the person infected, and she could do nothing about that.

"Chat... What should I do?" asked Ladybug, "You're really sick."

He collapsed onto the rooftop that they had been on.

"Chat!" yelled Ladybug, she rushed to his side to find him shivering uncontrollably

"A-are you going to be okay?" she asked

Chat looked into her eyes, "I don't know."

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Ladybug, your miraculous is blinking."

"But… I need to get you help!"

"I don't know if there's any way you can help me without us knowing who we are." said Chat, "I mean… by the time you get to where I live you will have de-transformed and my house is very recognizable."

Ladybug thought for a moment, "Then I guess today is the day we find out. I can't risk you being left out here because you're too weak."

"Y-you'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would."said Ladybug with a smile, "I might think your puns are stupid and the way you flirt with me obnoxious. But I really care about you Chat."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

"Ladybug," said Chat in a cautious voice, "you only have seconds left."

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Ladybug had de-transformed right in front of Chat Noir's eyes. The light blinded him for a bit but when he saw what he did, he gasped. It was Marinette the entire time. The girl that sat behind him in class always stuttering when he saw her as Adrien. When he thought about it, it all made sense. They both mysteriously had to use the bathroom every time a threat came, and they might have been the only two people in Paris who hadn't seen Ladybug and Chat Noir working together in action.

Chat's eyes widened "Marinette!"

Marinette smiled, "Your turn my chatton."

Chat de-transformed as well and Marinette's smile disappeared. She had never in a million years, guessed that Chat Noir was her Adrien. It's not that she was disappointed, but it was so shocking.

"Is everything okay?" asked Adrien

"I-I just never would have thought it would be you."

"Is it okay?"

She kissed his cheek, "It's better than okay, it's perfect."

Adrien smiled, "Marinette I-" he was cut off by a small voice.

"Bleh! Can we go now?" said the small black cat that Marinette assumed to be his Kwami.

Tikki floated beside Marinette, "Nonsense Plagg, it's adorable!"

Marinette looked around, they were still on a rooftop and because they didn't have their super powers, they couldn't transform because Adrien was too sick and Tikki didn't have her strength. She rummaged through her bag.

Adrien was beginning to get more tired and loopy, "D-do ya need camembert?" he asked

"N-no. Why would I need that?"

"For your Kwami."

Marinette pulled out an oreo from her bag and gave it to Tikki. "I think I'm fine."

Tikki quickly ate the cookie, "Marinette! I've regained my strength."

Marinette nodded, "Tikki transform me!"

Ladybug stood up with Adrien still in her arms, she smiled at him and bounded off the roof to his home. When she got there she looked down at Adrien, who was now half asleep.

"Adrien, how should I…?"

"Just drop me off in my room." he said with a shaky voice

She jumped into his room and walked lightly to his bed and set him down.

"M'lady?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…" Adrien was beginning to get more sleepy, "l-l-lo-" but that's as far as her got. He had drifted into a peaceful sleep. Ladybug smiled down at him. The boy she had loved for so long, to find out he loved her back.

 **AN: Yeah, so the reveal is really chill and not as "dramatic" as some other ones, I'm saving it for later ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just so you know, I won't be updating this much. School takes up so much time :P**

The next few days of school passed by quickly, as Marinette had expected, Adrien was absent due to his sickness. But on Friday he was back.

He looked at Marinette with love in his eyes, clearly he remembered the exciting events that occurred.

"Nino," he asked, "could you switch spots with Marinette?"

"Um, sure I guess if Marinette's okay with it."

Adrien looked to Marinette, "Okay, if that's what Adrien wants." she said. Alya still wasn't back, she had been hit with a sickness too, due to her desire to always get the latest scoop of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette sat down where Nino usually sat and took out her tablet for class. Adrien scooted a little closer to her. Marinette scooted closer to him. When school ended that day Adrien walked over to Marinette.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You just… seemed quiet today."

"Oh, um, sorry I just didn't really know what to say. I really just want to talk about… You know."

"Yeah and we can't really do that in public."

"Let's go somewhere private." Adrien said, looking around at all the chattering students

"We can go to my place."

….

Adrien and Marinette sat cross-legged from each other.

"Are you disappointed it was me?" said Marinette in a soft voice

"Why would you think I would be disappointed?" he asked

"I don't know, just, in the mask I'm a super heroine that's saving paris and doing all these amazing things. But behind the mask, it's just me, a clumsy, forgetful girl who doesn't always speak her mind."

"But Marinette, the mask doesn't change who are, you do. I love you all the same with or without the mask." he pulled her into a tight hug, "You're amazing Marinette."

She smiled and hugged him back. It felt like she belonged there. She felt safe and loved by him.

Suddenly the news popped up onto her computer, a new akuma already.

"It just had to ruin our moment didn't it?" said Adrien

"We have to go." said Marinette pulling away and standing up. Adrien sighed, but followed.

"Tikki, transform me!"

"Plagg, transform me!"

…...

Chat and Ladybug raced to where the akuma attack was sighted. From what they had seen, the akuma had super strength and was picking up large objects and throwing them at stuff to wreak havoc. The last known sighting was at the Louvre, so that's where the were going.

As the ran, Chat looked over at Ladybug, determination bright in her sky blue eyes. All he could think about was their conversation, just moments earlier. Was she thinking about that too? No. he couldn't let his mind wander, not when he had to fight.

When they made it there, they saw the akuma. He looked like a purple street fighter right out of a video game. He turned to them and a smile crept upon his purple face.

"Hand over your miraculous or you'll be sorry."

"Not likely." said Ladybug

The akuma picked up a loose tile from the floor and threw it at Ladybug as she was taking out her yo-yo. But to Chats greatest surprise, unlike the usual Ladybug who would have dodged it, she wasn't quick enough and it hit her right in the forehead. He threw it at her with so much force, not to mention she wasn't herself, she fell to the floor.

"Ladybug!" Chat yelled, he rushed to her side and put her in his arms and gave a little shake. She moaned and Chat let out a relieved breath.

"You okay M'lady?" he whispered

She cracked her eyes open, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go Chat."

When they beat the akuma, their miraculeuses were both blinking. She ran away from him.

"Wait!" he called out to her. She stopped, "Do we really have to run now?"

She looked at him, turned, and ran away.

….

When they got back to school on Monday Adrien approached Marinette, "Why did you run off like that the other day?" Marinette looked up at him, "Sorry," she said "this is all just kind of new to me, my head was spinning and I wasn't really thinking straight." "It's fine Marinette! I could never be mad at you very long anyway M'lady." he said with a Chat smirk on his face. Marinette smiled, "Whatever you say, Chaton."

Today Alya was back and she was bombarding Marinette about her new found relationship with Adrien when Sabrina and Chloe walked in. "Unbelievable! Unacceptable!" Chloe screeched, her face turned sweet as she looked at Adrien. "Adri-honey," she purred, "please tell me the awful gossip about you and Mari-trash being a couple aren't true." Adrien narrowed his eyes, "Actually Chloe," he spat, "we are a thing and I would appreciate it if you didn't call her that! Her name is Marinette so I expect you to call her that!" The whole class was taken aback by Adrien's sudden out burst. "Bu-But Adrien," Chloe sputtered out, "why are you cheating on me?" Adrien's eyes widened in shock, "We have never been dating!" Chloe seemed to be taken aback by this absolutely new news. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and she ran out the roo.

Chloe ran into the bathroom and collapsed onto the floor. A small black butterfly entered her sun-glasses. A deep voice came into her mind, "Anti-bug, it's been a long time. But you are no longer Anti-bug, nor are you Chloe Bourgeois. Love-killer, I can help you get revenge on the girl who took your true love, all you need to do in return for me is get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. Do we have a deal?" Chloe smiled, "Yes, Hawkmoth." Blackness covered her.

…..

Adrien was panting from yelling so much at Chloe, he didn't feel bad at all about it either. He turned to Marinette, who was a wide eyed blushing mess. An awkward silence filled the room until Alya broke it. "Well that was sure something. Kudos to you Adrien." Adrien blushed "Y-Yeah I gue-" Suddenly Love-killer burst into the room.

She had a mask shaped like a pink butterfly with black outline, and a hot pink spandex suit with a black heart with stripes, and her sunglasses rested on top of her head. "I am Love-killer!" she screeched, "I will get my revenge, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" she said pointing a gloved finger at Marinette. A purple glowing butterfly outline came onto Love-killer's face, "Bring the girl to me! Ladybug and Chat Noir can't ignore a missing citizen!" said Hawkmoth.

"Yes Hawkmoth!" she replied. Marinette had frozen in her seat, she couldn't move.

"Run Marinette, RUN!" cried Adrien, but no matter how much her brain screamed at her to run she stayed frozen as Love-kill approached her. When she finally snapped out of it, it was too late. Love-kill stepped right in front of Marinette's face, smiled, then touched her sunglasses and Marinette fainted. "Marinette!" yelled Adrien. Love-killer turned to him, "Don't worry Adri-honey, you and I will be together forever soon. Until then!" she said, and bounded out the classroom window.

 **AN: Things are getting heated! I've been hit in the head by a lot, and usually, I lose my memory for a bit. That's why Marinette ran away. Thanks for reading! See you next time!**

 **\- LadySnow7**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So my chapters sizes are going to vary, some might be really long, and some might be shorter. I appologize :P Anyway, I'd love it if you reviewed this story to see how I'm doing. Anyway (for the second time) enjoy the story!**

Chapter 3

When Marinette woke she felt dizzy. She attempted to move her hand to her temple but discovered she was tied down to a chair. She blinked some and found she was in a dark room. Ropes tied her wrists to the arms of the chair, one was around her waist tying her to the back of the chair, and two were at her ankles tying her to the legs. She looked around the room she was in, it was dark, but she could hear the sound of hundreds of butterflies flapping their wings. She froze when she heard a deep voice.

"You've awakened."

.

.

.

.

Adrien stood gaping at the window that Love-killer took Marinette from. There was only one thing he was thinking, _Gone, gone. My fault, my fault._ Alya too was shocked, but by the look on Adrien's face, quickly recovered. "It's fine Adrien," she said, looking thoughtfully at him, "Ladybug will save her!"

"It might not be that easy." whispered Adrien to himself. Right when things started turning around for them, something went wrong. Another weird thing is that akuma's never kidnap. The most they've done is attack people.

Adrien was shaken the whole day.

School was let out early due to the roaming akuma. And just when Adrien was about to walk out of the classroom, he remembered something, Tikki. He rushed back into the classroom and saw Marinette's discarded bag on the floor. He carefully picked it up and opened it, in was a confused looking Tikki. Her spotted head jerked up in surprise as the bag opened, but she relaxed when she saw it was Adrien. Tikki flew up right to Adrien's nose and stared into his eyes.

Her face relaxed as she said, "Hi! I'm Tikki! We've never formally met before."

Adrien blinked in surprise, "Uh, likewise," Adrien said, then looked towards the window and shook his head, "but nevermind that!" he snapped, "Marinette was kidnapped by the akuma." Saying it out loud hurt like a knife. Tears threatened to leak down his face. He could have saved her, but he stayed frozen.

Tikki's antenna drooped, "That was all the noise." she whispered. A few seconds later her antennae perked up again, "But if Marinette's wearing her miraculous, I can sense her!"

Adrien's eyes widened. They could find Marinette!

"Come on!" she exclaimed, she started towards the window when she came to an immediate halt.

"What is it?" Adrien asked anxiously

"I can't…. I can't feel her anymore."

"Wh-what?!" Adrien said

Tears filled the little kwami's eyes, "Her miraculous must have been taken off somehow."

"N-no! The only person that could have done that is…"

"I know, Hawkmoth." Tikki replied with a frown. Adrien's lip quivered. Hawkmoth was potentially hurting her. Because of him.

.

.

.

.

As soon as she heard his dark deep voice she sharply inhaled, she adjusted her eyes and saw a masked man standing in the center of the room. She looked down at her outfit and saw it was not what she had put on in the morning (if it was the same day) If she looked hard enough, she could see it was an off-white, knee length, sleeveless dress and her hair was down. How she got in the dress was the least of her worries. Her earrings. Her Miraculous. Where was it.

"I'm glad you're awake," purred the deep voice that was presumably Hawkmoth, "we can begin."

 **AN: OHHHHH!**

 **-LadySnow7**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for all of your support! Keep in mind, I don't have all the time in the world because I go to school and get lots of homework :P But I will try to get it done as fast as I can. Enjoy chapter 4!**

 **.**

 **.**

Marinette's parents had been told of the unfortunate news later that day. And the next day it was published in the newspapers and shown on the news. Chat Noir had made an appearance on the news saying he would do anything he could to find Marinette. Good. This was the first step to Hawkmoths' plan. Make it public, make sure the superheros new.

Now for step two.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien had been a walking wreck. He tried to hide it, but it was very hard. Marinette was gone and it was his fault. He (as Chat Noir) told the news he would find her. He also told them Ladybug would be out of town for a little while, so suspicion wouldn't get too large. Love-Killer hadn't been seen again after that. The mayor was furious that his Chloe was an akuma, but Adrien thought that Marinette was a bigger problem though. Everyone he loved always left him. His mother, his father (caring wise), and now his Marinette, who was his girlfriend. Some boyfriend he turned out to be. As he de-transformed in his room Plagg and Tikki reminded him not to be negative, otherwise he could become an akuma.

"That wouldn't help anyone." Plagg reminded him again

"I know." Adrien said looking to the ground.

Alya had been just as sad about Marinette's disappearing as he was. She was just better at hiding it, and she had Nino to help her.

Adrien had also been keeping close look at the news and the Ladyblog. Any news on Marinette would be better than nothing. Most nights he went looking for her as Chat Noir. But so far, nothing on both. Until about a week after she went missing.

As Adrien pulled out his phone to check the news for the 100th time that day, when for the first time, he saw something. His tired eyes widened. Love-Killer and Marinette had been seen on top of the Arc de Triomphe.

In a flash Adrien turned into Chat Noir and dashed to the Arc de Triomphe as fast as he could.

.

.

.

.

.

As he got there he heard Love-Killer cackle.

Marinette was not wearing her earrings, she had a knee length, off-white dress and had shackles on her wrists that Love-Killer was holding.

Chat gasped, Marinette looked terrible. She looked so… _helpless_.

A crowd was at the bottom to see what was going on.

Chat bound up to the police at the front of the crown, "Why aren't you doing anything?!" he asked frantically.

"W-we would sir," said one of them, "but the akuma threatened to, kill, the girl."

Chat's world went blank.

"You heard right Chat Noir!" called Love-Killer from above him

"What do you want?!" called Chat Noir

"Well… I suppose I want a lot of things. But one of them is revenge on this girl!" she snarled as she yanked Marinette closer to her. Marinette grimaced in what looked like pain as she was pulled.

"Why would to do this to her?" Chat called in a even more frantic tone

"She took my love! She used him for herself! She deserves to pay the ultimate price!"

"I-I'll give you anything!" he cried, "I'll give you my miraculous!"

A butterfly outline appeared over Love-Killer's eyes, she smiled and said, "I think I'll hold onto my little prize a while longer. Besides, Ladybug's not even here, what fun would that be?"

Both Marinette and Chat's eyes widened

"I think it's time I take my leave. Until next time!"

"NO!" yelled Chat as she ran away dragging Marinette behind her, "I'll find you! I will find you! And I'll get her back!"

Tears filled Chat's eyes as reporters surrounded him, but he ran. He ran until he reached his home to de-transform. Tears ran down his face. She was alone. She was scared. She was being used as a pawn to get their miraculous. They were trying to kill her.

He gripped his hair. Plagg was trying to calm down Tikki, who was hyperventilating and seemed very stressed.

 _What am I going to do_

.

.

.

.

.

"So you did what you were told." said Hawkmoth to Marinette

"But," he continued, "I suppose you didn't really have much of a choice."

 **AN: Have you figured out Love-Killer's power? Keep reading and you'll find out ;)**

 **-LadySnow7**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this one took so long! I had a really busy week AND I'm starting on like two new fics, (one Ladybug, one Zelink) THis one took a lot of brainstorming and thinking to make. If it's a little boring, I apologize :P but know I put care into it.**

 **Enjoy chapter 5 of Helpless in Every Way!**

Adrien woke up in a cold sweat breathing rapidly.

Just a dream. Well, part of it anyway. His encounter with Love-Killer was only hours ago and he was still quite upset about it.

It was Monday, so that meant school. Usually he love school, he was the one student who loved going. But today, he dreaded it. He looked terrible, sleep wise, he got near none. He sighed and attempted to put on a smile, but quickly failed. He put on his clothes and trudged back to his room.

Tikki and Plagg hardly talked to him, they were mostly talking amongst themselves. Adrien didn't really mind though. He had much more pressing matters to be thinking of. His father had been gone a business trip so for Adrien, that meant no photo shoots. But school was going to be no easier.

.

.

.

.

.

Nathaniel groggily woke up. He had already been very sad about Adrien and Marinette dating, but when she was kidnapped by Love-Killer, that absolutely snapped him. Maybe if he had the courage to ask Marinette out, none of this would have happened. Chloe wouldn't be mad that Adrien was dating Marinette, and he would be happy dating the most amazing girl in France. Everyone would be happy. If only he wasn't such a coward..

.

.

.

Hawkmoth smiled evilly, he had figured it out. He could now create two akuma's at once. This would truly tie his whole plan together. Step one and two had worked out beautifully.

First, take someone hostage to make Ladybug and Chat Noir know his extremes. Second, make the victim look as helpless as possible and make it public. It was a bonus when he found out Chat Noir and Marinette were lovers. As far as Marinette told him. When he first quantized Chloe, he didn't think the power he gave her would be very useful, but it became one of the best akumas he'd ever had. Chat Noir had been offering his miraculous to Love-Killer on first sighting of her.

And now, he felt a negative emotion that he could take advantage of.

.

.

.

.

Nathaniel nearly crushed his pencil between his fingers. He couldn't bear the thought of Marinette being gone. A black butterfly landed on top of the pencil. A voice came into his mind.

"It has been a long time, Artist."

.

.

.

.

Adrien walked into class with a sigh. It was clear that Love-Killer wasn't going down anytime soon, so they decided to resume school. Nino had chosen to sit with Alya, due to her inability to stay sane from recent events. Adrien noted that Nathaniel was missing from school, god knows why.

After about ten minutes with the teacher not coming in Adrien and the class began to get suspicious. Suddenly the Artist burst into the room. Several startled squeaks and yelps erupted from the classroom. Adrien was confused. Since when did Hawkmoth be able to akumatize two victims at once. Either way, it was bad for him.

The Artist waltzed right to the front of the room and looked around at everyone in the room. His eyes locked on Adrien. Adrien's green eyes widened, and on cue he ran out of the classroom.

"Come back here!" yelled the Artist. But being Chat Noir, Adrien had become fast at running, so he high tailed it for the nearest building, Marinette's bakery. As he burst through the door Sabine Cheng looked up from her post at the cash register. Her eyes were red and blood-shot like Adrien's. Adrien slid next to the door where a window couldn't see him.

"Adrien?" asked Sabine. Adrien put a finger to his lips and pointed outside.

"Where are you?" asked the Artist, "You'll pay for making Marinette go away."

Adrien grimaced, that's why he was akumaized again. The Artist walked right past the bakery. The next few seconds were tense and Adrien finally decided to relax.

"Why- What was that all about?"

"I don't know ." Adrien paused, "Would you mind if I laid low here?" he asked in a low tone.

"No, not at all." Sabine replied, "Follow me upstairs."

.

.

.

.

The walk upstairs was silent, neither new what to say, when Adrien spoke up,

"I'm sorry about Marinette." he started. Sabine stopped.

"She'll be back, she's quite the fighter."

Sabine's mouth twitched up into a smile, "That's my daughter for you." she said.

She turned to face Adrien, "She loves you, you know."

Adrien looked down, "And I love her."

Sabine sighed as she turned around to continue their trek up the stairs. When they got upstairs she turned back to Adrien, "Make yourself at home. If you need to stay over night, you're more than welcome to stay in Marinette's room."

"Thank you ma'am." he said

She smiled fondly at him, "Just Sabine." and with that she walked back down to the bakery.

Adrien looked around, there was a couch and a T.V. at the far side of the room and a tiny kitchen to his right. And just next to the kitchen were the stairs leading up to Marinette's room. The house was dead quiet. Adrien took a deep breath and walked up to Marinette's bedroom.

Her room was dark, the blinds drawn shut and no light on. Adrien walked around to a lamp next to her sewing machine and turned it on. It was a dim light, but at least now he could see. He stuck his hands into his pockets, when he felt something. Curious, he pulled out what was in his pocket and held it in his hand. It was the bracelet Marinette gave him when he was first here. Tears filled his eyes and he smiled at the happy memory.

Maybe when she got back, they could play Ultimate Mecha Strike 3.

 **You couldn't have expected me to write this chapter and not put at least a little bit of fluff in it. Sad fluff but still fluff. Also, sorry for making our cinnamon bun, sunshine child feel so many emotions. I also added our tomato child! Great thanks to the 10 people who have reviewed so far!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-LadySnow7**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not even going to come up with an excuse why I haven't updated in so long. But I'm sorry. Hopefully next chapter won't take so long to post. I've been slowly writing this chapter and finally decided it was finished! (yay!) So, without further adou, Chapter 6...**

The Artist roamed the streets of Paris looking for the man who put Marinette in distress. Joining forces with Hawkmoth and Love-Killer meant he could see Marinette as soon as he got hold of Adrien.

Good plan? Not really. Good plan to himself? Absolutely.

.

.

.

Hawkmoth turned to face Marinette, "I still need you."

Marinette shook in fear at this.

"Chat Noir has made no appearance since you did, so let's spark up the flame."

.

.

.

.

Adrien stared at the empty computer screen and sighed. He had put on the bracelet and rubbed his thumb across it.

He really should be looking for her, but where? He knew she must be Hawkmoth, but they never got close to finding out where he was. Plagg and Tikki had been keeping themselves for the most part, but Adrien didn't really mind. Times like this he didn't really want to talk much.

A notification popped up on the computer he was facing. A news report!

"Love-Killer and Marinette Dupian-Cheng have been sighted on the Eiffel Tower-"

Adrien shot out of the seat he was in and cried, "Plagg, transform me!"

.

.

.

.

Chat Noir had hardly ever gone this fast.

Lucky for him, Marinette's house was fairly close to the Eiffel Tower, so the trip didn't take long at all. But he still ran fast. Very fast.

When he got there he took in all that was different from last time. Unlike last time, there was rope tied around Marinette's arms and she was hanging off of the eiffel tower. Love-Killer held the rope that was nearly ten feet away from Marinette. (Meaning she's dangling ten feet below her.) Chat's eyes widened as he knew what was happening,

"Stop!" he cried

"Oh? And why should I do that?" replied Love-Killer

"I offered you my miraculous once, the offer still stands. Just please, give me Marinette back!"

A butterfly outline appeared over Love-Killer's eyes.

"Alright Chat Noir. I'll give you your precious little princess back. Tonight at midnight meet me behind the school Collège Françoise Dupont. We'll discuss there."

He locked eyes with Marinette, she looked at him with pained eyes. Love-Killer hoisted Marinette back up from where she was and left. Chat Noir sighed. At least when he was done, he would get his Marinette back.

.

.

.

.

That night at midnight he ventured from Marinette's house (where he was) to the school. It was dark at the back of the school and waited.

The first thing he could make out was two figures, "Marinette" he whispered

"Not quite." replied one of the figures that sounded unmistakably like Chloe

"There's been a slight change of plans." replied the other

Chat felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. As he fell to the floor the last thing he could register was a flash of green light coming from himself, and then darkness.

.

.

.

.

Adrien groaned and opened his eyes. It was still dark, but he wasn't behind the school anymore. He could tell that much.

The lack of natural light was proof of that. So where was he?

He adjusted his eyes to the darkness and could make out a few things. First, it appeared that he was in some kind of prison. The bars sold him in on that one. But beyond that he could see a large group of butterflies wings up on the ground. The pure white butterflies softly glowed in the darkness of the room.

But the thing that caught his eye most was the young girl resting a few feet away from him. There was only one explanation to where he was. He was in Hawkmoth's lair and the young lady lying just feet before him was Marinette Dupian-Cheng.

 **Oh... OK! I hope you guys liked Chapter 6 of Helpless in Every Way! Tell me if you want me to write other fics and send me ideas. I would love to write you more stuff ;)**

 **-LadySnow7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Just to be clear, this chapter is a little bit sad. I'm going to apologize in advance for all of my grammitical and spelling errors, see? I even spelled that wrong. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 7 of Helpless in Every Way...**

So there was good news and bad news. The good news was that Adrien had found Marinette!

But the bad news was they were in the hands of a supervillain somewhere unknown.

 _Well at least that was a start_ thought Adrien.

He moved over to Marinette, but found restraints on their wrists, at least they could move a bit though.

He got to her side and gently nudged her shoulder.

No reaction.

"Marinette," he whispered, "it's me, Adrien."

This time Marinette stirred, but her eyes remained shut.

Adrien heard a deep voice, "I'm afraid she won't wake up any time soon without our help."

.

.

.

.

Nino bit his lip worriedly, Adrien was never late for school. Never missed a day of school without excuse. Why should today be any different? Alya leaned down and nudged Nino's shoulder.

"Do you know where Adrien is?" she asked

"I was about to ask you the same question." he replied

Alya's eyes widened, "You don't think the Artist caught him do you?!" she exclaimed

Nino's eyebrows drew down, "I hope not."

.

.

.

.

 _Marinette took a deep breath taking in the scenery._

 _It was perfect, where she was. Nothing worried her and her mind was more clear than it had ever been._

 _Sure, she couldn't leave her balcony until she woke up and went back to the real world, but this place was better._

 _The only problem was it felt as if she was missing something… but she couldn't figure out what._

 _Suddenly she heard a voice._

" _Marinette," it said quietly, "it's me, Adrien."_

 _That's what she was missing, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to him._

.

.

.

.

Adrien saw three figures emerge from the darkness. Love-Killer, the Artist, and finally, Hawkmoth.

"What do you mean?" replied Adrien cautiously.

"It's Love-Killers power of coarse." Hawkmoth said, "Controlling whatever being she wants for as long as she wants. Currently, she is controlling Miss Marinette."

Adrien looked down at Marinette in disbelief. So, she wasn't going to wake up?

"Don't worry about her Adri-honey," purred Love-Killer, "I'll be your new one."

"Never." replied Adrien with clenched teeth

Love-Killer frowned, "You'll change your mind soon enough." she said

Adrien turned his gaze to Hawkmoth, "Why do you need me here?" he asked, "You have my miraculous what more could you need?"

"Because I know that you know who Ladybug is. If you tell me I will let you and Miss Marinette leave unharmed."

Both the Artist and Love-Killer gaped at Hawkmoth, "What about our deal?!" spat the Artist

"Yeah! You said I could have my Adrien!" fumed Love-Killer

"No," said Hawkmoth, "I said I would help you get revenge on these people, I did that."

Hawkmoth turned back to Adrien, "So tell me, who is Ladybug?"

Adrien turned his gaze to Marinette, sleeping peacefully on his lap. She would stay that way unless he did something.

Adrien took a deep breath as he said, "Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Hawkmoth smiled and closed his eyes, "Then I don't need these akuma's anymore." he said

Suddenly Love-Killer and the Artist doubled over as two butterflies flew out of the Artist's pencil and Love-Killer's sunglasses. Hawkmoth snapped his fingers and Nathaniel and Chloe disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Where did they go?" asked Adrien

"Back to the place they were akumatized. I don't need them."

Marinette, still asleep, stirred once more, slowly waking up.

"So what are you going to do with us?" asked Adrien

"A deal's a deal isn't it?" said Hawkmoth, "I'm going to let you leave."

Suddenly, the cuffs on his and Marinette's wrists disappeared and the bars of the prison disappeared as if they had never been there. Adrien stood up with Marinette in his arms, and walked out of the open door near Hawkmoth.

.

.

.

.

Far.

They were so far from home, Adrien could barely see the Eiffel Tower. And just to make matters worse, it started raining. Adrien groaned, just his luck.

He crouched inside and alley way before kneeling down and setting Marinette on the ground.

She had a long horizontal cut across her left cheek, multiple bruises throughout her body, and bleeding cuff marks on her wrists. Adrien hissed at the sight. She was hurt, and it was all his fault.

Marinette lazily opened her eyes. Adrien looked down at her with widened eyes, "Adrien?" she said in a voice so low he could barely hear, "What happened?"

"Shh," he crooned gently, "you're safe now. Close your eyes, rest."

Marinette followed his soft order as her eyes closed once more.

Adrien frowned, Hawkmoth had the miraculouses and new who Chat Noir and Ladybug were.

Who knows what Hawkmoth could be planning.

 **I've never read a Fic where Hawkmoth actually gets the Miraculouses, so I thought I might try! Sorry if the POV changed to much. Tell me what you think in the reviews! (it might encourage me to post more often) Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially Elphabalover101 for reviewing 4 times now! I appreciate it!**

 **-LadySnow7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated this story in forever... and I'm very sorry about that! But I updated now so that's good. I hope you enjoy chapter 8 of Helpless in Every Way!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The walk back was long and tedious.

Not to mention they had to do it in the rain.

Every so often Marinette would moan in Adrien's arms.

Adrien could barely keep going, he was so hungry and he'd been walking for hours.

But when he finally made it back, all the streets were deserted. House lights were off and it was silent besides the drumming of the rain splashing against the ground.

Adrien walked up to the bakery, the open sign was still hanging on the door, but no one was inside. He tested the door. Unlocked. Adrien walked inside and went up to Marinette's house, which was also unlocked and completely empty.

Adrien raised his eyebrows. It looked like they just left without warning, or disappeared. He cautiously walked over to the couch and set Marinette down on it. The eerie silence only made Adrien's unsettlement grow. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from above him.

He walked silently over to Marinette's trap door and slowly opened it, peering inside. It was completely empty from the looks of it. He stepped inside and heard a noise again, this time coming from behind. He turned around and…

There was nothing there.

Adrien tilted his head to the side. There had to be something, it couldn't have been his imagination.

.

.

.

.

Nathaniel woke up inside his house, what on earth just happened? The last thing her remembered was that he was drawing, and then… he couldn't recall a thing.

"Mom!" he called out, "Dad?"

He was met with silence.

Suddenly, he felt very light-headed, like as if he hadn't slept in weeks, and laid back onto the ground to fall asleep.

.

.

.

.

The first thing she felt was pain all around her body. Next she felt like she was laying on something soft and comfortable.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was back at home on her couch. How on earth did she get here? She gingerly sat up, careful not to do it too quickly else she might hurt her head more.

It was dark outside, all the light from the moon being covered up by clouds. How long was she out?

"You're awake!" she heard a voice full of relief say.

Adrien came to her side and stared into her big blue eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I think so." she replied, "What happened?"

Adrien looked down, "I-I…"

"Adrien," she asked carefully, "Where's your miraculous?"

Adrien gave a deflated sigh, "I gave it up."

"What?! Why?"

"You- I- he wouldn't let us go! And besides he took it before I could do anything." he replied guiltily. Marinette's eyes widened. "But Marinette," he pleaded, "You have to understand, there was nothing I could do. You wouldn't wake up. It was the only way!"

Marinette's eyes filled with tears, how could this happen? This wouldn't have happened if she had just been more carefull!

"So," she finally said "this is my fault." .

.

.

.

Hawkmoth laughed, finally, he had the absolute power! He could do whatever he wanted. Paris was his. Ladybug and Chat Noir were gone and couldn't do anything. He could have everything he wanted! Except…

No. She didn't matter. Nor did he. All that mattered was now he had Paris. Even if all the citizens were hiding, they wouldn't be able to stay hidden for long.

.

.

.

.

 **Another cliffhanger... Kinda. But seriously. I must be evil! Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update faster next time! And I'm sorry for the short chapter. Until next time!**

 **-LadySnow7**


End file.
